1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to a smart terminal fuzzing apparatus and method using a multi-node structure and, more particularly, to a smart terminal fuzzing apparatus and method, which can detect the vulnerable points of software at high speed by performing fuzzing using a plurality of smart terminals.
2. Description of the Related Art
Fuzzing is one method for a black box test and is mainly used as a method of detecting errors or vulnerable points when the internal structure of software is not known. Fuzzing enables vulnerable points to be checked using errors occurring during a process for inputting and processing an arbitrarily manipulated file. Actual fuzzing is performed by generating an arbitrarily manipulated file and inputting a manipulated sample file. When fuzzing is performed by a single device, a considerably long time is required, and thus an efficient and fast fuzzing technique is required.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,743,281 relates to a method of fuzzing a file using a computer device, but has limitations in connecting smart terminals and performing fuzzing operations.
In this way, such a fuzzing technique for manipulating and analyzing the input of software is performed by a computer device, wherein a method of manipulating a file on an actual computer device or transmitting a manipulated packet via a network is used. In a normal computer device, a method of processing fuzzing operations in parallel by constructing a virtual environment is present.
However, technology is not yet developed in which fuzzing areas are distributed to a plurality of fuzzing samples to be executed depending on a scheduling algorithm with respect to the software of smart terminals, and in which distributed fuzzing execution commands and data to be fuzzed are automatically distributed to smart terminals and then fuzzing is performed.